Zwei Gesichter
by Fleur-de-Lys1983
Summary: Lisa hatte ein traumatisches Erlebnis in ihrer Kindheit und Jugend, das sie nun Dinge tun lässt, die man von ihr nicht erwartet. Als Rokko in ihr Leben tritt, verändern und überschlagen sich die Dinge plötzlich.


**Zwei Gesichter**

„So Schnattchen, dis is die Schwimmhalle. Siehste, hier ist gar nichts gefährlich. Nur ein bisschen Wasser", sprach Bernd mit seiner dreijährigen Tochter. „Dis da drüben ist dein Schwimmlehrer, der Siggi. Er bringt dir dis Schwimmen bei. Du wirst sehen, Wasser is was Tolles."

***************************************************************************

„Lisa, trödelst du mit Absicht? Alle anderen Kinder sind schon fertig. Komm, ich helfe dir beim Anziehen, dann geht das schneller. Ich weiß ja, dass du ein großes Mädchen bist und die können das alleine, aber du willst doch nicht, dass deine Eltern auf dich warten müssen, oder?", kniete sich der Schwimmlehrer vor Lisa hin.

„Eine süße Schnecke hast du da", deutete der Mit-Dreißiger auf Lisas Schritt. „Darf ich sie mal streicheln? Darüber freut sie sich bestimmt. Weißt du, Schnecken haben es gerne, wenn sie gestreichelt werden."

„Fühlt sich gut an, deine Schnecke… so schön warm… und eng… und jung… und gesund." Der Mann leckte sich über die Lippen. „Ich habe ja einen Wurm", erklärte er Lisa dann. „Willst du mal sehen?" Das Mädchen nickte scheu, woraufhin ihr Schwimmlehrer seine Badehose herunterzog. „Würmer mögen es, wenn sie gestreichelt werden. Willst du meinen Wurm nicht mal streicheln?" Als Lisa zögerte, griff ihr Lehrer nach ihrer Hand und legte sie auf seinen Penis. „Na, wie fühlt sich das an? Mein Wurm findet das schön. Streichel mal auf und ab. Er mag das." Zögerlich fuhr Lisas Hand immer wieder über den vermeintlichen Wurm. „Soll ich meinen Wurm mal deiner Schnecke vorstellen? Sie freut sich sicher über Besuch." Lisa schüttelte den Kopf. „Doch", insistierte der Schwimmlehrer. „Sie freut sich ganz sicher darüber und mein Wurm erst."

„Aua, dein Wurm tut meiner Schnecke weh", jammerte die Dreijährige, die mittlerweile unfreiwillig auf dem Schoß ihres Trainers saß. „Ist doch gar nicht wahr. Das gefällt deiner Schnecke so gut, dass sie meinem Wurm ihr Haus zeigt", stöhnte er erregt. Ohne jede Vorwarnung hob er Lisa dann plötzlich hoch und stellte sie vor sich auf den Fußboden. „Weißt du, was Würmer gerne haben? Sie stehen total darauf, geküsst zu werden." Lisa betrachtete das Geschlechtsteil ihres Gegenübers. „Komm schon", wurde sie aufgefordert. Zaghaft beugte sie sich vor und hauchte ein Küsschen auf Siggis Penis. „Na, nicht so scheu. Gleich nochmal, diesmal ein bisschen fester." Wieder beugte sie sich vor, doch diesmal packten zwei große Hände ihren Kopf – eine öffnete grob ihren Mund, die andere presste ihn unaufhaltsam in Richtung des erigierten Penis.

Lisa begann zu würgen und zu husten, doch ihr Schwimmlehrer kannte kein Mitleid. Statt sie endlich zu erlösen, drückte er ihr kleines Gesicht noch fester an sich. „Das machst du gut", lobte er sie. „Siehst du, mein Wurm spuckt schon vor Freude."

***************************************************************************

„Das soll wirklich unser letztes Mal sein?", fragte Siggi. „Kaum zu glauben, dass du schon 19 bist. Ich kann mich noch genau erinnern, wie du als kleines Mädchen hierher gekommen bist. Ich habe mich sofort in dich verliebt. Du warst so süß und unschuldig." Fast schon verzweifelt klammerte er sich von hinten an Lisa. Sein Becken kreiste rhythmisch. „Wieso kannst du deine Ausbildung nicht hier machen? Göberitz und Berlin so einfach verlassen… und mich… und das Schwimmteam. Du wirst uns allen schrecklich fehlen", redete er leise auf Lisa ein. Ruckartig griff er nach ihrem Badeanzug und zog ihn zur Seite. „Na dann… auf ein letztes Mal", verkündete er, während er sein Becken nach vorne streckte.

***************************************************************************

„Alter, der ganze Laden hier ist voller geiler Weiber, du brauchst dir nur eine klarzumachen", lachte Mark Trojan. „Nur ein bisschen unverbindlichen Spaß, macht doch heute jeder so." – „Pf, erstens bin ich nicht jeder und zweitens… keine von denen ist nach meinem Geschmack", winkte Rokko ab. „Was wäre denn dein Geschmack?", hakte Mark nach. „Ach, keine Ahnung. Schwer zu sagen – keine Null-Acht-Fünfzehn-Tussi jedenfalls." – „Ich wüsste da glatt jemanden für dich… ein echtes Projekt, wenn du so willst… und mit ihr kriegst du auch gleich ein Bein in die Kerima-Tür. Allerdings… für die darf deine Schmerzgrenze nicht zu hoch sein." – „Du weißt genau, dass ich kein Vitamin B will. Ich habe schon Fuß in der Branche gefasst. Ich kapiere ohnehin nicht, was an Kerima so toll sein soll. Es ist überall, aber mal ehrlich, das ist doch Spießerkram." – „Quatsch, Spießerkram. Irgendwie müssen die Brötchen ja reinkommen und Weiber stehen drauf, wenn man Karriere macht." Mark hob seine Bierflasche an seine Lippen und wollte gerade einen Zug nehmen, als er eine junge Frau in die Bar treten sah. „Nee", lachte er. „Ich wusste es ja, dieser Anti-Trip ist alles Masche. Ey, Flitzpiepe, komm mal zu uns rüber. Ich will dir jemanden vorstellen." Lisa sah so ganz anders aus als sonst – sie trug aufreizende Kleidung, ihre Haare waren raffiniert hochgesteckt, ihr Make-up der Location angemessen, sie trug Kontaktlinsen, lediglich ihre Zahnspange erinnerte an ihr Alltags-Ich.

„Ey, Alter, die gräbt dich voll an", wies Mark Rokko auf Lisas Verhalten hin, als diese gerade an der Bar stand, um sich noch einen Drink zu holen. „Das ist mir nicht entgangen", grinste dieser. „Sag mal, du hättest nicht zufällig etwas dagegen, wenn… naja… zu ihr, zu mir, Hauptsache weg von hier, du verstehst schon…" – „Kein Ding, Alter, mach dich mit ihr vom Acker. Würde ich an deiner Stelle auch machen. Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass sie so aussehen kann. Du hättest sie heute mal bei Kerima sehen sollen… Sie sieht normalerweise aus, als würde sie sich am Rot-Kreuz-Container bedienen. Aber… egal… vergiss nicht, ihr immer wieder zu sagen, dass du die Werberakete schlechthin bist… Wenn dich einer ins Kerima-Boot holen kann, dann sie. David Seidel vertraut ihr. Also, mach sie klar… in vielerlei Hinsicht." Dreckig grinsend hob Mark seine Flasche erneut an die Lippen. „Und nun noch eine für mich, damit ich nicht alleine zurückbleiben muss", lachte er nach einem Zug aus seiner Flasche. Er sah sich um. „Ey, wenn du solltest dich beeilen, wenn du sie klarmachen willst", grinste er Rokko plötzlich an. „Sonst nimmt Miss Mannstoll den Typen da drüben mit."

***************************************************************************

Rokkos Hand suchte nach dem Lichtschalter, während Lisas Lippen wie wild seinen Hals bearbeiten. Der Werbefachmann seufzte genüsslich. „Ein bisschen Licht wäre nicht schlecht, oder?" Endlich hatte er den Knopf gefunden. „Das ist mein Zuhause." Lisa machte eine Kopfbewegung, die ihrem Gegenüber zeigen sollte, dass sie das nicht sonderlich interessierte. Stattdessen riss sie wie wild an seinem Hemd. „Willst du vielleicht etwas trinken?", hörte Rokko sich fragen, doch eigentlich hoffte er auf eine negative Antwort. „Du quatschst zu viel", wies Lisa ihn zurecht, bevor sie ihre Lippen auf seine drückte. Rokko machte ein paar Schritte vorwärts, um Lisa so in sein Schlafzimmer zu dirigieren… oder wenigstens zu seinem Sofa. Selten war eine Frau so über ihn hergefallen wie diese Lisa Plenske.

Lisas Lippen wanderten Rokkos Oberkörper hinab; als sie am Bund seiner Hose ankam, schüttelte sie verächtlich den Kopf. Beherzt griff sie nach der Gürtelschnalle. Rokko schloss die Augen für einen Moment – um zu genießen oder um zu begreifen, was gerade vor sich ging… so ganz sicher war er sich da auch nicht. „Lisa", entfuhr es ihm erstaunt, als er ihre kalten Finger an seinem Geschlechtsteil spürte. „Was? Gefällt dir das nicht?" Rokko zögerte einen Moment. Sein Blick wanderte zu seiner Schlafzimmertür. Ob sie es überhaupt noch dahin schaffen würden? „Ähm… eigentlich… also… du musst das wirklich nicht tun, wenn du nicht willst", gab er ihr zu verstehen. Lisa legte den Kopf schief. Dann ging sie vor Rokko in die Knie. „Woah… also…", wollte Rokko sie stoppen, doch sie hatte ihre Lippen schon um seinen Penis gelegt.

***************************************************************************

„Kowalski", meldete Rokko sich am nächsten Morgen am Telefon. „Ey, Rokko, ich bin's, Mark." – „Was gibt's?", wollte Rokko wissen. „Das frage ich dich. Wie war's letzte Nacht?" – „Wild", murmelte Rokko. „Wild, verstehe. Kann ich mir bei der Flitzpiepe zwar kaum vorstellen, aber ich konnte mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass sie sich so aufbrezeln kann. Sag mal, was machst du heute Vormittag so alles? Ich habe einen Termin bei Kerima… für ein Shooting. Ich dachte, ich nehme dich mit und mache dich mit allen bekannt."

„Entschuldigung? Ich suche Mark Trojan", sprach Rokko wenig später eine junge Frau an. Dieser fuhr augenblicklich herum. „Lisa", staunte Rokko. Sehr zu seiner Überraschung kannte er die junge Frau, auch wenn er sie beinahe nicht wiedererkannt hätte. „Er ist da drüben", deutete sie ungerührt auf den Fotographen. „Oh… okay… ähm… dann gehe ich wohl besser mal da rüber…", wollte Rokko sich umdrehen. „Halt, warte, du warst heute früh schon weg… also… wie geht's dir?" – „Gut", antwortete Lisa immer noch einsilbig. „Ich dachte…" – „… dass wir das mal wiederholen sollten? Ja, vielleicht. Ich… ich muss jetzt wirklich arbeiten", flüsterte Lisa ihm zu. „Okay?" – „Okay", nickte Rokko. „Bis später dann?"

„War das gerade Rokko Kowalski?", gesellte David sich zu seiner Assistentin. „Ja, war er", entgegnete sie knapp. „Wieso hat er mit dir gesprochen?" – „Er wollte zu Mark. Und dann wollte er wissen, wie es mir geht." – „Wieso sollte er wissen wollen, wie es dir geht?" – „Weil wir die Nacht miteinander verbracht haben", erklärte Lisa ungerührt. David stutzte einen Moment, begann dann aber zu lachen. „Na klar, ihr habt die Nacht miteinander verbracht", kicherte er. „Aber sicher doch."

***************************************************************************

„Das war doch nicht die gleiche Frau", schüttelte Rokko am Abend bei einer Flasche Bier den Kopf. „Sag ich doch", stimmte Mark zu. „Wobei ich sie ja schon irgendwie süß fand… so emsig und in ihre Arbeit vertieft." – „Alter, du hast ja Sinn für lyrische Momente", lachte Mark. „Und? Bleiben wir nun hier…", deutete er auf das Inventar der Tiki-Bar. „… oder probieren wir diesen neuen Club aus?" – „Ich glaube, mir ist heute eher weniger nach Clubs und Gedränge." – „Ah, verstehe, du musst dich noch von deiner wilden Nacht erholen", grinste der Fotograph. „Oder von meinem anstrengenden Arbeitstag…" Rokkos Stimme stockte, er hatte Lisa erblickt. Sie sah wieder so aus wie am Vorabend, was ihn zusätzlich irritierte. Er wollte gerade die Hand heben und ihr zuwinken, als er sah, dass sie in männlicher Begleitung war. Ihr Weg führte sie direkt zur Tür der Bar. „Die lässt ja echt nichts anbrennen", lachte Mark. „Hm", brummte Rokko. „Was wirste denn da gleich so missmutig? Ihr seid ja schließlich nicht verheiratet oder so."

Lisas Hände umklammerten das Kopfteil eines Bettes. Mit jedem Stoß schlug ihr jemand auf den Hintern und grunzte dabei. Lisas Blick war hohl und sah eigentlich ins Nichts. Plötzlich wurde ihr Geschlechtspartner schneller, sein Grunzen wurde lauter, er bäumte sich ein letztes Mal auf und brach dann über ihr zusammen. Sein Gesicht vergrub er zwischen ihren Schulterblättern. „So gut", murmelte er immer wieder. Lisa riss sich auf ihrer Starre. „Lass das", keifte sie völlig unerwartet. „Runter von mir, sofort."

***************************************************************************

„Du glaubst nicht, wen ich für Kerima engagieren konnte", triumphierte David Seidel einige Tage später. „Rokko Kowalski", verkündete er dann bedeutungsschwanger. Lisa zog die Augenbrauen wenig beeindruckt in die Höhe. „Aha", kommentierte sie ungerührt. „Ja, er wird uns hier bei Kerima und dich bei B-Style unterstützen. Für Kerima ist er vielleicht ein wenig zu progressiv, aber für B-Style ist er die Idealbesetzung. Außerdem glaube ich, dass ihr euch hervorragend ergänzt." – „Hm", brummte Lisa nachdenklich. „Ist was?" – „Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob ich so eng mit Rokko Kowalski zusammenarbeiten will…" – „Glaubst du immer noch, du hättest die Nacht mit ihm verbracht? Mal ehrlich, Lisa, das ist total undenkbar, dass etwas zwischen dir und ihm gelaufen sein könnte." Davids ausgelassenes Lachen verstummte, als er Lisas verletzten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Okay, egal was du gerade für einen Film in deinem Kopf fährst, ich erwarte 100%ig Professionalität von allen meinen Angestellten."

„Das lief ja wie geschmiert", freute Rokko sich, als sein erster Arbeitstag sich dem Ende näherte. „Ja, das stimmt und die Poster für die Kampagne sind echt schön geworden. Das ist super für B-Style", strahlte Lisa. „Sag mal", wagte Rokko sich vor. „Hast du… also… gehst du eigentlich oft aus?" – „Was heißt oft?", zuckte Lisa mit den Schulter. „Fünf oder sechs Mal die Woche. Wie es gerade so passt… Warum?" – „Fünf… oder sechs Mal… das ist ja schon oft. Eigentlich… also… eigentlich wollte ich wissen, ob du… naja… hast du nicht Lust, mit mir etwas trinken zu gehen?" Rokko wirkte fast schon schüchtern auf sein Gegenüber, deren Blick sich plötzlich veränderte. „Dafür müssen wir doch nicht aufgehen", hüpfte sie auf seinen Schreibtisch. „Das kannst du auch hier haben", spreizte sie die Beine, bevor sie Rokko an sich zog. Dieser wusste erst gar nicht, wie ihm geschah, als Lisa wie wild begann, ihn zu küssen.

***************************************************************************

Rokko vergrub sein Gesicht an Lisas Schulter. Wie oft hatten sie das jetzt genauso getan – jedes Mal auf seinem Schreibtisch, wild und hemmungslos? Oft. Fast jeden Tag, seit er bei Kerima angefangen hatte. Immerhin fast drei Wochen war es her, dass er seinen Arbeitsvertrag unterschrieben hatte. Er spürte, wie Lisas Beine sich fester um ihn schlangen. Das war ihr Zeichen – gleich war es vorbei. Sie würde sich ungerührt anziehen oder viel mehr ihren Rock zurechtrücken und ohne ein weiteres Wort gehen. Rokko sog ihren Duft ein – wenn es doch nur dieses eine Mal anders sein könnte, sie nur ein Mal hinterher festhalten, ihr vielleicht sagen, was er für sie empfand… Auch dieses Mal würde es nicht dazukommen. Das war es wohl, was eine lockere Affäre ausmachte. Rokko seufzte. Mit einer Hand streichelte er über Lisas Rücken. „Kowalski, ich brauche…", flog plötzlich die Tür auf. Den Arm voller Unterlagen war David in das Büro seines neuen Werbespezialisten gestürmt. Irritiert blieb er stehen, betrachtete die Szene, die sich ihm bot. Er räusperte sich peinlich berührt. „Ich glaube, ich komme später… also… nochmal wieder", grinste er verlegen.

„Lisa", hechtete David seiner Assistentin hinterher, als er sie kurze Zeit später durch das Foyer laufen sah. „Das hätte ich ja nicht gedacht", grinste er. „Sorry, wenn ich euer Intermezzo gestört habe. Das konnte ich ja schließlich nicht ahnen." – „Nein, konntest du nicht", erwiderte Lisa automatisch. „Aber es freut mich für dich… für euch. Ich meine, hey, du und Kowalski, wer hätte das gedacht?" – „Es ist nur Sex, David, mach kein Drama daraus." – „Nur Sex", echote David. „So eine Aussage von dir?", neckte er sein Gegenüber. „Ganz ehrlich, Lisa, so wie ich dich kenne, hast du nicht einfach nur Sex. Du bist schließlich du und nicht ich, aber trotzdem: Viel Spaß… oder Glück oder was auch immer du gebrauchen kannst." – „Vor allem bräuchte ich jetzt einen freien Abend. Ich habe noch etwas vor…" – „Oh", grinste David breit. „Na dann… wir sehen uns morgen."

Geschminkt, frisiert und aufreizend gekleidet, betrat Lisa die Tiki-Bar. „Hallo", gesellte sie sich auch sofort zu einem Mann, der alleine am Tresen saß. „Was trinkst du da?" – „Luke", wandte dieser sich auch gleich an den Barkeeper. „So einen hier für die Lady."

***************************************************************************

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte Rokko seine einerseits scheue, andererseits mehr als offenherzige Kollegin. „Wie geht's dir?" – „Gut", antwortete diese einsilbig. „Du warst gestern so schnell weg. Ich glaube aber, Herrn Seidel ist das nur halb so peinlich wie es mir ist. Nicht, dass mir jemals etwas peinlich war, aber ich muss mich ja nicht gleich so in der Firma einführen…" – „Da gibt es ja auch eigentlich nichts, was einem peinlich sein müsste", stellte Lisa ungerührt fest. „Ich hätte da mal eine Frage wegen der B-Style-Kampagne." – „Okay, schieß los", forderte Rokko sie auf.

„Und du meinst, das könnte funktionieren?" – „Es wird funktionieren", versicherte Rokko Lisa. „Woher diese plötzliche Unsicherheit? B-Style läuft prima, ihr habt super Produkte, eine tolle Designerin und eine taffe Geschäftsführerin. Ihr habt das komplette Paket. Naja, jetzt, wo ihr auch eine ausgeklügelte Werbestrategie habt." Rokkos freches Grinsen ließ Lisa mit dem Kopf schütteln. „Schön, dass du ein unerschütterliches Selbstbewusstsein hast", lachte sie, während sie sich von ihrem Stuhl erhob. „Wo willst du denn jetzt hin?", wollte der Werbefachmann von Lisa wissen. „Keine Ahnung… An meinen Arbeitsplatz, schätze ich. Du hast mir ja alles erklärt." – „Oh… ja, richtig", zuckte Rokko mit den Achseln. „Schade eigentlich. Ich… ich hab's gerne, wenn du bei mir bist." Lisas unsicherer Blick veränderte sich in ein süffisantes Lächeln. „Ach ja", hakte sie provokant nach. „Was gefällt dir am besten, wenn ich in deiner Nähe bin?"

„Lisa… Lisa", schob Rokko die junge Frau von sich. Nur widerwillig löste er den Kuss, aber er sah keinen anderen Weg, sie zu stoppen. „Was ist?", fragte sie fast schon enttäuscht. „Ähm… was hältst du davon, wenn wir gehen?" – „Gehen? Ja, aber wohin denn?" – „Zu dir oder zu mir, solange wir es nicht schon wieder hier tun… nicht, dass wir nochmal in flagranti erwischt werden. Wir könnten uns den Nachmittag freinehmen und es uns schön machen." – „Es uns schön machen?", hakte Lisa nach. Unsicher legte sie den Kopf schief. „Na du weißt schon, nicht hier so auf dem Schreibtisch, wo jeder Zeit jemand reinkommen kann, sondern… schön eben."

„Ich backe sehr gerne", erklärte Rokko Lisa, als er einige Zeit später einen Kuchen aus seinem Ofen holte. „Nicht, dass ich das sonderlich gut könnte, aber Dank Backmischungen ist das ja kein Problem." Verschmitzt grinsend beobachtete Lisa, wie Rokko sein Werk aus der Form stürzte. „Willst du mal probieren?", brach Rokko ein Stück von seinem Kuchen ab und hielt es Lisa hin. Diese machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, öffnete den Mund und ließ sich von ihrem Gegenüber füttern.

Es war kaum zu glauben, dass sie hier lag und etwas erfuhr, dass sie so gar nicht kannte. Lisa staunte, wie zärtlich Rokko sie immer wieder streichelte und küsste. Sie hatte noch immer den Großteil ihrer Kleidung an und Rokko schien keinerlei Eile zu haben, das zu ändern. Nur langsam waren ihre Bluse und ihr Rock gefallen… Lisas Hände legten sich auf Rokkos Wangen, zogen sein Gesicht dicht an ihres – sich zu küssen war so schön, sich zu streicheln auch. Wieso hatte sie das nur noch nie ausprobiert?

Genüsslich hielt Lisa die Augen geschlossen. Ihre Fingernägel hatten sich in Rokkos Rücken vergraben. Es fühlte sich so gut an, was er da tat – keine hektischen Bewegungen, kein hilfloses Herumgefummel. Das war wohl, was andere „Liebe machen" nannten. Lisa entfuhr ein genießerischer Seufzer. Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah Rokko an. Dieser gewährte ihr einen Blick in seine Augen. Ein seltsames Gefühl durchfuhr Lisa. Sie konnte es nicht deuten, aber was sie noch weniger konnte, war ihre Augen wieder zu schließen. Ihre Hände rutschten von Rokkos Rücken herab, was dieser zum Anlass nahm, seiner Finger auch gleich mit ihren zu verschränken.

Lisas erster Impuls war, aufzustehen, sich anzuziehen und zu gehen, aber es erschien ihr nicht richtig. Es war schön, Rokko so nah zu sein. Sie kuschelte sich ein wenig enger an ihn. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte dieser teils argwöhnisch, teils besorgt. „Es geht mir…" Lisa stockte. Ohne Ankündigung fiel sie Rokko um den Hals. „Hey", flüsterte dieser ihr beruhigend zu. „Das ist mal eine unerwartete Reaktion", kommentierte er, als Lisa sich noch enger an ihn presste. Er legte seine Arme um sie und streichelte vorsichtig über ihren bloßen Rücken. „Bist du okay?" – „Ja", hauchte Lisa. „Das war… es war… einfach nur schön." – „Das fand ich auch", erwiderte Rokko seufzend. „Wieso?" – „Wieso was?", hakte der Werbefachmann verwirrt nach. „Wieso war es schön?" – „Weil…", zögerte Rokko einen Moment. „Ich… ich habe mich in dich verliebt und… ich dachte… ich wollte… es sollte einfach schön sein, wenn… also vom Gefühl her, dachte ich… also… die Frau, die ich liebe, hat es verdient… es sollte einfach schön sein", stotterte er hilflos. Rokko rechnete schon damit, dass Lisa gleich gehen würde. Daher lockerte er seine Umarmung, doch sie hielt sich weiterhin an ihm fest. „Darf ich noch ein bisschen hier bleiben?" – „Natürlich, sehr gerne", lächelte Rokko in ihre Halsbeuge hinein.

***************************************************************************

„Oh mein Gott", japste Lisa, als sie am nächsten Morgen wach wurde. „Es ist… Ich komme zu spät… verflucht… Wieso hast du mich nicht geweckt?", warf sie Rokko vor. Dieser stand bereits vollständig angezogen im Türrahmen zu seinem Schlafzimmer und beobachtete Lisa breit grinsend. „Weil du so schön geschlafen hast. Ich dachte, das hättest du dir mal verdient." – „Sehr schön und nun komme ich zu spät zur Arbeit und kann den Rest meines Lebens ausschlafen, weil David mich dafür bestimmt rausschmeißt." – „Tut er nicht", grinste Rokko immer noch breit. „Und woher willst du das wissen?" – „Weil ich angerufen habe und uns beide für heute entschuldigt habe." Erleichtert ausatmend ließ Lisa sich wieder auf das Bett fallen. „Und wieso hast du das nicht gleich gesagt?" – „Weil du mich nicht zu Wort kommen hast lassen. Kuchen?", fragte er dann. „Hä?" – „Es ist noch Kuchen da und wenn du keinen willst, kriegst du dummerweise gar kein Frühstück, weil ich diese Woche noch nicht einkaufen war."

„Was machen wir denn jetzt mit dem angefangenen Tag?", fragte Rokko kauend. „Ich weiß nicht. Was Lustiges", schlug Lisa vor. „Hm, Kino? Ist nur lustig, wenn wir uns eine Komödie ansehen. Theater… Rummel… Was hältst du vom Schwimmbad? Wir könnten ein bisschen saunieren und ein bisschen schwimmen und die Seele baumeln lassen", dachte Rokko laut nach. „Seele baumeln lassen klingt gut", sinnierte Lisa. „Ich schätze, dann musst du erstmal nach Hause und deine Badesachen holen, oder?" – „Nicht unbedingt. Einen Badeanzug habe ich immer in meiner Handtasche. Ich bräuchte nur ein Handtuch." – „Meine Güte, ihr Frauen habt euer halbes Leben in euren Handtaschen, oder?", lachte Rokko.

„Boah, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du so gut schwimmen kannst, dann hätte ich etwas ausgesucht, bei dem ich besser glänzen kann", kommentierte Rokko, nachdem Lisa mit einem perfekten Kopfsprung im Wasser gelandet war. „Ich war früher im Schwimmverein", entgegnete Lisa Achsel zuckend. „Komm doch auch rein." – „Gerne, aber ich nehme die Leiter", lachte Rokko.

Ausgelassen tauchte Lisa neben Rokko her, nur um ihn immer wieder zu kitzeln. Dieser strampelte, um sich zu wehren, war aber nicht flink genug. Letztlich konnte er nach Lisas Hand greifen und sie an die Wasseroberfläche ziehen. Er lächelte sie liebevoll an, bevor er sie küsste. „Nanananana", mahnte plötzlich eine Stimme. „Das ist ein Schwimmbad und kein Swinger-Club", lachte der Bademeister. Lisa sah auf. Ihre Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. „Lisa Plenske", erkannte Siggi seine frühere Schülerin sofort. „Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du wieder in Berlin bist. Schön, dich zu sehen. Ist das dein Freund?" Überfordert mit der Situation schob Lisa Rokko von sich und paddelte hektisch zu einer weiter entfernten Leiter. „Lisa?", fragte Rokko. „Ist alles okay?" – „Ich will nach Hause", wiegelte sie jede Annäherung ab.

„Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?", eilte Rokko Lisa hinterher. „Ja, wieso sollte es mir nicht gutgehen?" – „Weil du wie eine Furie die Schwimmhalle verlassen hast und auch jetzt kaum zu stoppen bist. Bist du sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?" Urplötzlich blieb Lisa stehen, so dass Rokko beinahe mit ihr zusammengestoßen wäre. Ein verzweifelter Ausdruck zierte Lisas Gesicht. Den Tränen nahe warf sie sich Rokko in den Arm. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir zu mir gehen? Ich koche uns einen Kakao, du wärmst dich ein bisschen auf…" – „Wir machen es uns schön?", fragte Lisa. „Genau, wir machen es uns schön", lächelte Rokko. „Kann man es sich auch ohne Sex schön machen?", wollte Lisa wissen. „Natürlich kann man das."

***************************************************************************

„Also lass mich das noch einmal zusammenfassen: Erst geht was, dann verbringt ihr den Tag im Schwimmbad, da begegnet ihr nach Lisas Aussagen ihrem alten Trainer, eine Begegnung, die sie die Flucht ergreifen lässt, dann geht ihr zu dir, wo sie Stunden deiner wertvollen Zeit stielt, indem sie sich einfach nur festhalten lassen will…", zählte Mark kopfschüttelnd auf, was er gerade von Rokko gehört hatte. „Und dafür lädst du mich auf ein Bier ein? Ich dachte, ich bekäme hier etwas Sinnvolles zu hören… Was glaubst du, wer ich bin? Dr. O.B. Always? Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was mit deiner Chica nicht stimmt." – „Erstens hat sie mir nicht die Zeit gestohlen, nur weil sie in den Arm genommen werden wollte. Zweitens kennst du sie doch schon ein wenig länger als ich." – „Aber auf ne ganz andere Weise als du. Herrgott nochmal, ich knipse ein paar Bilder und sie steht daneben, mehr nicht. Was willst du denn jetzt hören?" – „Keine Ahnung. Ich mache mir einfach nur Sorgen. Sie hat kaum ein Wort gesprochen, seit wir diesen Schwimmheini getroffen haben. Und dann urplötzlich ist sie gegangen." – „Du hättest ja mal den Gentleman raushängen lassen und ihr anbieten können, sie nach Hause zu bringen", grinste Mark. „Habe ich, aber sie wollte nicht." – „Selbst schuld, würde ich dazu mal sagen. Horch zu, Alter, ich stelle nur mal schnell ne Stange Bier ins Klo und dann erörtern wir die Problematik weiter, okay?" Rokkos besorgter Blick folgte Mark quer durch die Bar zu den Toilettentüren.

„Alter, du glaubst ja nicht, was auf dem Klo gerade abgeht. Das ist ein Pärchen dabei, es wild zu treiben. Du hörst ihn immer nur stöhnen und sie anfeuern. Sie scheint ihren Part recht gut zu machen, wenn man ihm glauben will", grinste Mark, kaum dass er zurück war. „Sehr schön. Genau das wollte ich jetzt hören", kommentierte Rokko knurrend. „Ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich keine eigenen Probleme. Aber schön, dass andere ein erfülltes Sexleben haben und das mitten in der Öffentlichkeit." – „Boah, was ist denn mit dir los? Du hast doch auch ein Sexleben, nur weil heute Abend mal nichts geht, ist das noch lange kein Grund, zickig zu werden", winkte Mark ab. „Ich mache mir einfach Sorgen um Lisa." – „Du denkst ein bisschen zu viel nach für eine lockere Affäre." – „Das ist ja das Problem. Ich betrachte es nicht mehr nur als Affäre." – „Na grandios. Sag bloß, du hast dich in Strubelpetra verliebt…" Kopfschüttelnd wanderte Marks Blick von seinem Freund auf die Flasche in seiner Hand. Er könnte in der Tat ein neues Bier vertragen, stellte er fest. Rokkos Blick hingegen wanderte zur Toilettentür, die just in dem Moment aufging. Zu seinem Entsetzen trat Lisa aus der Tür. Mit dem Handrücken wischte sie sich über den Mund, als ein junger Mann hinter ihr auftauchte, ihr mit der Hand auf den Hintern schlug, ihr etwas zuraunte und dann in der Menge verschwand.

„Offenbar geht es dir ja besser", stellte sich Rokko Lisa in den Weg, als diese die Bar verlassen wollte. „Rokko", erkannte sie ihr Gegenüber sichtlich schockiert. „Ja, ich bin's. was für ein Spiel spielst du hier eigentlich? Das Verarsche-den-Typen-der-sich-in-dich-verliebt-hat-Spiel?" – „Es ist nicht so, wie es gerade aussah", versuchte Lisa ihn zu beschwichtigen. „Ich weiß genau, was da gerade lief. Schon vergessen? So hast du es mit mir auch bloß gemacht." – „Ich habe nicht mit ihm geschlafen, ich habe ihm nur…" – „Du hast ihm nur einen geblasen, ganz toll, Lisa. Das hat ja auch so gar nichts mit Sex zu tun", wurde Rokko nun laut. „Sieh dich doch mal an", fuhr Rokko fort. „Du siehst aus wie ein billiges Flittchen und du treibst es mit jedem, der dir über den Weg läuft. Wie kaputt bist du eigentlich?"

***************************************************************************

„Ich bin kaputt", murmelte Lisa immer wieder. Heißes Wasser perlte über ihren Körper. Es war kaum aushaltbar heiß, aber Lisa merkte das nicht. Sie hörte nur immer wieder Rokkos vorwurfsvolle Stimme. „Ich bin kaputt", sagte sie erneut. Sie griff nach einem Stück Seife und begann, ihr Gesicht damit zu bearbeiten. Diese blöde Schminke – die, mit der sie aussah wie in billiges Flittchen wie Rokko es formuliert hatte, klebte an ihr. „Ich bin kaputt", schluchzte Lisa plötzlich. „Ich bin total kaputt." Sie stieg aus der Dusche. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Rasierklingen ihres Vaters. Wer wollte schon eine total kaputte Frau? Rokko ganz bestimmt nicht und auch sonst niemand. Niemand wollte mehr als nur schnellen Sex mit ihr. Es gab keinen Grund für einen so kaputten Menschen wie sie, noch weiterzuleben. Lisa schlang ein Badetuch um sich, griff nach einer Flasche Körperlotion und dann nach einer Rasierklinge. Die waren ja scharf. Das dürfte also kein Problem sein.

Die Rasierklinge durchtrennte die Haut an Lisas Handgelenk. Das war doch leichter als gedacht. Sollte sie vielleicht einen Abschiedsbrief schreiben, bevor es zu spät war? Lisa zögerte. Nein, damit noch mehr Leute wussten, wie kaputt sie war… Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Lisa biss die Zähne zusammen. Mit einem Ruck rammte sie die Klinge tiefer in ihr Handgelenk. Gleich würde es vorbei sein.

***************************************************************************

David saß mit der Hälfte seines Gesäßes auf dem Schreibtisch in seinem Vorzimmer. Das andere Bein hatte er fest auf den Boden gestellt. Mit besorgter Miene starrte er vor sich hin. Sein Blick war hohl, aber er nahm durchaus wahr, was im Foyer passierte. So entging es ihm natürlich nicht, dass der Fahrstuhl sich öffnete und Rokko Kowalski zur Arbeit erschien. „Kowalski", riss Kerimas Geschäftsführer sich aus seiner Starre. „In mein Büro, aber ganz schnell."

„Was ist?", wollte Rokko wissen. „Was läuft da zwischen Ihnen und Lisa?" – „Nichts", erwiderte Rokko. „Nichts? Nichts wie wir-vögeln-ein-bisschen-mitten-im-Büro-des-Werbekometen? So ein Nichts?" – „Was wollen Sie, Herr Seidel?", wurde Rokkos Tonfall knurrend. „Ich will wissen, warum mich Bernd Plenske völlig losgelöst anruft, um seine Tochter krank zu melden." – „Lisa ist krank?" – „Lisa hat versucht, sich umzubringen und irgendetwas sagt mir, dass Sie und Ihre kleiner Freund in Ihrer Hose dazu beigetragen haben." – „Sie hat was?", fragte Rokko schockiert. Gleichzeitig drehte er sich um und wollte gerade aus Davids Büro stürmen, als dieser ihn an der Schulter packte und auf einen Stuhl drückte. „Setzen", befahl der Geschäftsführer. „Es sieht Lisa nicht ähnlich, einfach so aufzugeben oder das Handtuch zu werfen oder… sich eben die Pulsadern aufzuschneiden, wenn… was auch immer passiert ist." – „Wie geht es ihr denn eigentlich?", ging Rokko nicht weiter auf diesen Kommentar ein. „Sie hat viel Blut verloren und sich eine ordentliche Narbe zugelegt, aber sie war nicht mal in der Nähe der Pulsadern, als sie das Bewusstsein verloren hat… sagte zumindest ihr Vater." – „In welchem Krankenhaus ist sie? Ich will sie sehen." – „Das halte ich für keine gute Idee." – „Wieso? Hat sie einen Abschiedsbrief hinterlassen, in dem steht ‚Rokko Kowalski ist an allem schuld'?" – „Nein, sie hat gar keinen Abschiedsbrief hinterlassen." – „Klingt irgendwie nach einem Hilfeschrei, oder?" – „Finde ich auch und deshalb glaube ich auch, dass es mit Ihnen und diesem Techtelmechtel in Zusammenhang steht." – „Wenn Sie mir nicht sagen, in welchem Krankenhaus sie ist, dann finde ich es eben alleine raus", erhob Rokko sich. Wieder legte David ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte ihn zurück auf den Stuhl. „Sitzen bleiben", wies er den Werbefachmann an. „Sie können jetzt eh nichts für Lisa tun. Eventuell machen Sie es nur noch schlimmer."

***************************************************************************

„Herr Seidel? Ich brauche den Nachmittag frei", kam Rokko eine Wochen später auf David zu. „Wie frei? Jetzt? Ich meine, ist der B-Style-Kram fertig? Der Laden muss ja weiterlaufen." Rokko bedachte sein Gegenüber mit einem ernsten Blick. „Ich hatte gerade einen Anruf aus der psychiatrischen Klinik. Lisas Therapeutin hat mich zu ihrer heutigen Sitzung eingeladen. Herr Seidel, ich habe Lisa nicht mehr gesehen, seit sie… seit sie versucht hat, sich das Leben zu nehmen. Ich mache mir Vorwürfe… und wenn es irgendetwas gibt, bei dem ich ihr helfen kann, dann…" – „Okay, manchmal muss das Privatleben vorgehen. Verschwinden Sie." David nickte mehr sich selbst als Rokko zu. „Und geben Sie Ihr Bestes, okay?" – „Natürlich, gleich morgen." – „Ich meinte eher bei Lisas Therapie-Stunde. Sie soll doch nicht ewig in der Klapse versauern. Grüßen Sie sie von mir."

„Ich weiß, das ist jetzt ein Schock für Sie… und ich hätte es auch besser gefunden, wenn Lisa Ihnen das selbst sagt, aber soweit ist sie noch nicht." Rokko schluckte einen riesigen Kloß hinunter. Mit so ziemlich allem hatte er gerechnet, doch was ihm Lisas Therapeutin da eröffnet hatte, überstieg seiner schlimmsten Befürchtungen. „Und… und warum… haben Sie dann nicht… ich meine… gewartet, bis sie soweit ist?", zwang er sich zu fragen. „Ich habe den Eindruck, dass Sie eine wichtige Schlüsselfigur in Lisas Leben sind und dass wir ohne Ihre Mithilfe nicht weiterkommen. Ihr Selbstmordversuch war mehr ein Hilfeschrei als die ernste Absicht zu sterben. Der soll doch nicht ungehört verhallen, oder?" – „Natürlich nicht", versicherte Rokko. „Und… und wie soll diese Mithilfe aussehen?" – „Lisa wird gleich hier sein. Ich bitte Sie, was auch immer passiert ist, machen Sie ihr keine Vorwürfe. Sie kann nichts dafür, dass… wie soll ich sagen? Der Akt an sich für sie bedeutungslos geworden ist. Sie hat Ihnen bestimmt nicht mit Absicht wehtun wollen, indem sie mit diesem fremden Mann Oralverkehr hatte."

„Lisa", sprang Rokko sofort von dem in seinen Augen eher klischeehaften Sofa auf. „Wie geht's dir?", fragte er sanft und aufrichtig. Lisa strich ihren Kapuzenpulli glatt. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du hier sein würdest, hätte ich mir etwas Anderes angezogen." – „Das ist doch alles nicht wichtig. Wie geht's dir? Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht. David lässt grüßen. Die ganze Firma vermisst dich…" – „Herr Kowalski", bremste Lisas Therapeutin Rokko. „Setz dich doch bitte, Lisa. Ich habe Rokko für heute hierher bestellt. Du hast viel von ihm erzählt und ich dachte, wir setzen da heute an."

„Sieh mich doch bitte einmal an", flehte Rokko. „Du hast noch kein Wort gesagt und du starrst nur vor dich hin. Ich will dir wirklich helfen, nur deshalb bin ich hier." – „Ich schäme mich so schrecklich", flüsterte Lisa. „Du bist der einzige, der jemals ein bisschen nett zu mir gewesen ist und ich mache so einen Scheiß. Ich habe dir so unglaublich wehgetan und… Es tut mir so schrecklich leid", lief Lisa eine Träne die Wange hinunter. „Nein, Lisa, es tut mir leid", wiegelte Rokko plötzlich ab. „Ja, das hat wehgetan und es hat vor allem wehgetan, weil ich dich liebe, aber da wusste ich ja noch nicht, was ich jetzt weiß. Ich habe in meinem Schmerz Dinge gesagt, die völlig deplatziert waren. Es tut mir leid", wiederholte Rokko mit Nachdruck. „Ich will nicht kaputt sein", schluchzte Lisa. „Ich will nicht kaputt sein." Rokko rutschte ein Stück näher an sie heran. Er warf der Therapeutin einen fragenden Blick zu, den diese nur mit einem Nicken beantwortete. „Es tut mir leid", wiederholte er, als er seine Arme um Lisa legte. „Ich bin nicht kaputt", hauchte sie, bevor sie ihr Gesicht an Rokkos Brust vergrub. „Nein, das bist du nicht. Du kriegst hier Hilfe und ich… ich werde auch für dich da sein."

„Ein paar Minuten sind noch, bevor die Sitzung um ist", stellte die Therapeutin fest. „Gibt es noch irgendetwas, das einem von euch auf der Seele brennt?" – „Ich…", begann Lisa leise. „Ich… ich wüsste gerne… Rokko, wieso ausgerechnet ich?" Der Angesprochene zögerte einen Moment. „Sagen Sie einfach frei heraus, was Sie auch antworten würden, wenn das hier keine Therapie-Sitzung wäre. Seien Sie einfach ehrlich." – „Nun", begann Rokko. „Ich würde lügen, wenn es am Anfang nicht der Sex gewesen wäre. Ich meine, wir hatten ja doch recht oft Sex. Ich finde dich süß und aufregend und… nun ja… du hast mich einfach… angemacht, schätze ich." – „Süß und aufregend? Widerspricht sich das nicht?", hakte die Therapeutin nach. „In Lisas Fall nicht", antwortete Rokko. „Sie hat zwei Seiten. Sie kann süß und schüchtern sein und von einer Minute auf die andere ist sie aufregend und begehrenswert." – „Welche Lisa gefällt Ihnen besser?" – „Die scheue. Die, die mit rot glühenden Wangen über einer Kalkulation sitzt, sich Gedanken über die Firma macht. Und die aufregende. Die, die völlig unerwartete Dinge tut. Die, die sexy ist und das auch weiß und zeigt. Die, die deutlich macht, was sie will. Die, die gibt und nimmt. Und dann gibt es noch eine Seite an Lisa: Die, die sich wie ein Kleinkind freut, wenn man Kuchen mit ihr backt. Die, die ausgelassen und übermütig ist." Rokko machte eine kurze Pause. „Und am liebsten… am liebsten hätte ich sie alle." Lisa sah kurz auf und lächelte Rokko unsicher an.

„Glauben Sie, dass hat etwas gebracht?", fragte Rokko beim Verlassen des Sprechzimmers. „Ich kann nicht mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit sagen, dass das jetzt der Urknall unter den Durchbrüchen war, aber ich glaube, es war wichtig, dass Sie Lisa sagen, dass Sie die Situation verstehen und dass sie sich keine Vorwürfe machen, sondern an ihrer Genesung arbeiten soll. Wahrscheinlich wird Ihre Anwesenheit bei den Therapie-Stunden noch das eine oder andere Mal notwendig sein." – „Sie können auf mich zählen", versicherte Rokko. „Kann ich… kann ich Lisa eigentlich besuchen?" – „Natürlich, das hier ist kein Gefängnis, wissen Sie. Wir haben eine sehr schöne Parkanlage, in der Sie spazieren gehen können oder picknicken oder so etwas."

„Hey", baute Rokko sich vor Lisa auf. „Ich habe dich schon gesucht. Hier würde ich wahrscheinlich auch sitzen, wenn ich du wäre", deutete er auf die Bank, die einen Blick auf den gesamten Park erlaubte. Rokko ging vor Lisa in die Hocke und griff nach ihren beiden Händen. „Ich weiß, das ist ein weiter Weg, aber ich bin ganz sicher, dass du das schaffst." – „Ich weiß nicht. Es ist nicht immer leicht – die Therapie, die ganzen Erinnerungen, jetzt bist du hier." – „Aber ich weiß es. Du schaffst das. Ich glaube dir gerne, dass das hart ist, aber… hey… wenn du durch den ganzen Mist durch bist, dann geht es dir wieder gut." – „Ich habe so viele Dummheiten gemacht. Ich kann von Glück reden, dass… naja… ich mir keine Krankheiten eingefangen habe." Rokko unterbrach seinen Blickkontakt zu Lisa für einen Moment. Der Gedanke, dass andere Männer Gott weiß was mit ihr angestellt hatten… und dieses Schwein, der das gegen ihren Willen mit ihr getan hatte. „Du schaffst das", sprach Rokko sowohl mit sich als auch mit Lisa. „Und wenn du irgendwann mal einen Rückfall hast und hemmungslosen Sex willst, dann bin ich dein Ansprechpartner Nummer eins, okay?" Lisas Augen weiteten sich erstaunt. „Wirklich? Ich meine…" – „Ich kann nicht abstreiten, dass das unglaublich wehgetan hat und es war auch unglaublich schockierend, was ich heute erfahren musste, aber… du bist und bleibst Lisa Plenske. Und diese Lisa Plenske ist nun mal die Frau, in die ich mich verliebt habe. Was soll ich machen?", zuckte Rokko mit den Schultern. Sein ernster Gesichtsausdruck wich einem spitzbübischen Grinsen. „Was hältst du von folgendem Deal: Du sorgst dafür, dass es dir bald besser geht und du hier schnellstmöglich raus kannst und ich komme jeden Tag zum Picknicken vorbei." – „Nur wenn du einen Kuchen mitbringst", lachte Lisa nun. „Es tut so gut, dich lachen zu hören", gestand Rokko. „Und ja, ich nehme diese Bedingung an."

***************************************************************************

Einige Jahre später:

„Lisa, ich kann ja verstehen, dass du unseren Spross nicht alleine lassen willst, aber kannst du dich nicht wenigstens zu den anderen Eltern setzen? Vor allem in deinem Zustand", versuchte Rokko seine Lebensgefährtin vom Beckenrand wegzubringen. „Hast du es schon vergessen? Du hast ihn vor fünf Jahren angezeigt. Er sitzt im Gefängnis. Und Diana muss schwimmen lernen. Du willst doch nicht, dass andere Kinder irgendwann über sie lachen?" Lisas Blick löste sich vom Schwimmbecken und wanderte zu Rokko. „Ich weiß", flüsterte sie. „Und ich bin dir auch sehr dankbar, dass du damals so zu mir gehalten hast. Alleine hätte ich wohl nie den Mut aufgebracht, ihn anzuzeigen, aber… sie ist doch mein kleines Mädchen und…" – „… du bist eine Löwen-Mama, ich weiß. Das kannst du auch von der Tribüne aus sein. Komm schon", griff Rokko sanft nach Lisas Ellenbogen und führte sie zum anderen Ende des Schwimmbeckens.

„Was meinst du, wie lange dauert es noch?", strich Rokko seiner Lebensgefährtin über den dicken Bauch. „Den Senkwehen vorhin zu Folge nicht mehr lange… oder noch eine Ewigkeit, keine Ahnung, schwer zu sagen. Glaube mir, ich kann es auch kaum noch erwarten, dass es endlich schlüpft", lachte Lisa. „Ich finde, du hast dich tapfer gehalten, als unsere Große heute zum ersten Mal Schwimmunterricht hatte." – „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie schwer es mir fällt, loszulassen", gestand Lisa. „Und zu vertrauen", vervollständigte Rokko. „Das kann ich nachvollziehen. Aber sie war doch total hingerissen vom Schwimmen. Das ist doch ein gutes Zeichen. Außerdem ist nicht jeder Schwimmlehrer ein pädophiler Perversling." – „Ich weiß… also vom Kopf her weiß ich das. Emotional ist das aber eine ganz andere Geschichte." – „Mama? Papa?", quäkte plötzlich eine Kinderstimme. „Ich kann nicht schlafen. Kann ich in euer Bett?" – „Na sicher, als wäre es mit Mamas Plautze hier nicht schon eng genug", scherzte Rokko. „Er ist charmant wie immer, dein Herr Papa", schmunzelte Lisa. „Na kommt her, Prinzessin, aber wehe du schläfst hier auch nicht." – „Doch, ganz sicher", nickte Diana angestrengt. „Der Schwimmunterricht war toll", sprang sie zwischen ihre Eltern. „Die haben da Nudeln." Entsetzt hob Lisa den Kopf. „Was für Nudeln?", fragte sie besorgt nach. „Na so welche, die schwimmen. An denen hält man sich dann fest und dann treibt man so im Wasser. Meine war lila, aber die haben auch grüne und rote und gelbe." – „Sie meint Poolnudeln", beruhigte Rokko sein verunsichertes Gegenüber. „Zu deiner und meiner Zeit gab es noch diese Schwimmflügel, heute gibt es Poolnudeln", fügte er als Erklärung hinzu. „Und das Schwimmen hat dir wirklich Spaß gemacht?", wandte Lisa sich an ihre Tochter. „Ja. Vor allem das Reinspringen", strahlte das dunkelbraungelockte Mädchen ihre Mutter an. „Aber ich sollte doch schlafen", erinnerte sie ihre Eltern. „Dann mach mal", ermutigte Rokko sie. „Gute Nacht, Baby", winkte Diana Lisas Bauch zu. Dann drückte sie Rokko einen Kuss auf die Wange, anschließend Lisa. „Gute Nacht, Spatz."

„Soll ich sie in ihr Zimmer tragen?", bot Rokko einige Zeit später an. „Dann können wir noch ein bisschen kuscheln und über den Namen von Nummer zwei streiten." – „Da gibt es nichts zu streiten", lachte Lisa. „Phileas, wenn es ein Junge ist und Theresa, wenn es ein Mädchen ist. Aber gegen kuscheln hätte ich nichts einzuwenden", grinste Lisa anzüglich. „Okay", hüpfte Rokko aus dem Bett. „Sorry Prinzessin", sprach er zu seiner schlafenden Tochter. „Aber du solltest nicht dabei sein, wenn Mama und Papa kuscheln."


End file.
